


Taking a Break

by Carolina1k, Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha Prompto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Chocobros Week, Family, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Kids, Multi, OT4, Older chocobros, Omega Ignis, Pack Dynamics, Picnic, beta Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina1k/pseuds/Carolina1k, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Chocobros Day 6 - OmegaverseIgnis needs a break and the pack is willing to provide one.





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda rushed and definitely unedited and neither me (kaoru) nor carolina really had the time to work on it so...  
> It is what it is. ~~which is late *sweatdrop*~~  
>  Anyway, enjoy some floof.  
> (On a side note, betas can have kids with omegas in this universe, it just takes way longer to conceive than it does with alphas and omegas)

Ignis sat wrapped in Gladio’s arms after having finally been coaxed into sitting down. Despite being five months along, and definitely starting to feel it, he’d been a busybody all day. Gladio, for his part, just wanted to spend some time relaxing with the pregnant omega, holding him snuggly as he rested his head against Ignis’ stomach. He only moved to press the occasional kiss to the bump, smiling when he felt movement under his lips. Ignis had huffed about it for a while, complaining that he had work to get done and being pregnant the first time hadn’t stopped him so gods knew why it’d stop him now, but on the inside he couldn’t deny how sweet he found the image to be. Both of his alphas were excited to have the chance to father their own children with their omega, having given the right of the first born to their beta and king, and it was endearing to watch them coo and coddle over the current pups.

It wasn’t so endearing to watch them squabble and compete over who got to be the biological father when Ignis deemed himself ready to have another child, and Noct’s amused egging on of the behavior certainly didn’t help, but once it was over there’d been nothing but smiles among the pack. And around the citadel. It’d turned the usual cold, business-like atmosphere of the building warm and homely. And that had certainly made more than a few people happy.

Even Ignis, with all he had to do (after all, his duties as Noct’s advisor never really ended—it wasn’t exactly a nine-to-five job), he found himself content resting for a moment with Gladio. And really, who in their right mind would actually turn down cuddle time with Gladiolus Amicitia?

Although, expectedly, the peace didn’t last very long. Only a few moments later the peaceful moment was interrupted by an energetic five year old bursting into the room and startling them. Sighing, Ignis eyed his son with a stern look.

"Solis what have I told you about running around the halls, bursting into rooms unannounced?" he asked in his trademark ‘disciplining parent' voice. The same sort of voice he had often used on the child's sire. Much like the father he held such a likeness to, Solis lowered his eyes and pouted slightly.

"…That it’s not how a prince is s'posed to act," He replied in a small voice. It wasn’t as if Ignis enjoyed bringing his son's free spirit down…but the alternative was letting it run wild and that child could get into _everything_ if given free reign.

"What do you say?" he continued.

"Sorry, Mommy."

"So kiddo, what's got you so excited?" Gladio asked.

"Dad said that the five of us get to spend the rest of the day together!" Solis replied, his eyes brightening again as his enthusiasm quickly returned. He wasn’t one to let himself stay down so easily.

Ignis raised an eyebrow at his words, however. He certainly didn’t remember clearing up the king’s schedule to allow for any off time, let alone a full day. If anything, there were meetings to be had, papers to be signed, affairs to be tended to and a kingdom to run. Such feats didn’t leave much room for frivolity. Yet when Ignis opened his mouth to make this known, Gladio stopped him short.

“I can already hear your brain gears grinding. C’mon, Iggy, even kings need breaks. We all do, _especially_ you,” he said, planting a short smooch on Ignis' lips after he finished so as to coax him further into relaxing. Not that the advisor was very impressed. He wasn’t planning on being coddled. He knew his body's limits and he also knew that none of his tasks were enough to strain him or his unborn daughter.

And there was the added fact that they all still had duties that required their attention.

Just as he was about to point that out, both Prompto and Noctis entered the room. Solis turned his head at the sound of their footsteps, gasping excitedly before running up to them and practically mowing them down with the force of his hug. Grinning, both men held the five year old in their arms, ruffling his hair and cooing at him.

“Being a good boy, Sol?” Prompto asked. Solis paused for a moment at the question, peeking back hopefully at his omega. Ignis fell for the boy's charms easier than he'd like to admit, offering him a fond smile and nodding faintly. He wasn’t about to make a fuss over Solis' overexcitement.

“Yup, I have,” he said as he turned back to Prompto. The blond indulged him with puppyish smiles as Noctis looked up at Ignis, an eyebrow raised.

Which was an expression the advisor easily returned.

“An _entire_ day off, Your Majesty?”

“Oh don’t start, Mr. ‘I'm not overexerting myself even though I'm obviously tired and uncomfortable’,” Noctis snorted.

“One would consider that my usual state when dealing with you, Majesty, pregnant or not.”

Gladio openly chuckled, earning a playful glare from their king.

“I'm not even the culprit this time, so should you be laughing?”

Gladio only met his words with an easy shrug, acknowledging the truth in them but not giving Noctis the satisfaction of verbal validation. Noctis rolled his eyes before that blue gaze turned back on Ignis.

“In any case, we've all been cooped up in this building for too long. We all need a chance to spread our legs. One day outside of the city won't hurt anyone, Specs. Wha'dya say?” he asked, eyes just as hopeful as the pup he sired (though Solis inherited Ignis' green eye color instead of that heartbreaking baby blue Noctis pulled off so well). It was even worse when Prompto, who had been playing with Solis, tossing him up into the air and catching him, had turned his own trademark kicked puppy stare on Ignis as well.

“C'mon, Iggy! Just one day? It'll be fun, we swear!”

“And just where, pray tell, would we be going?” Ignis asked. It wasn’t a ‘yes' but it gave the others hope. After all, it wasn’t a ‘no' either.

“Dad, you still gonna teach me how to fish?” Solis asked from his place in Prompto’s arms. Noctis nodded thoughtfully.

“I did promise that… But we'd have to go pretty far for a good fishing spot. I'm not taking you to some hole in the ground for your first fishing trip.”

“Galdin?” Prompto suggested.

“A good choice, but expensive,” Gladio replied, straightening up as he reluctantly pulled his arms from around Ignis. “How about Caem?”

“That’s far longer than a day, don’t you think,” Ignis said, his words more a statement than a question. He was a bit put out by the loss of warm when Gladio pulled away, but a part of him reasoned he’d get that and more if he accepted this small vacation. It was warring a bit with his more practical side, the side that said they were too important to just up and leave the city, but after looking over his pack mates and his child he found himself convinced.

Besides, he was sure both Solis and Lethia might enjoy the fresh air.

“Alright,” he sighed. “A trip to Caem might do us all some good.”

It'd be a hassle putting the wellbeing of the kingdom in the hands of the council during the time they were away, but the excited scents and joyous shouts of his family was ultimately worth it. Even his little girl kicked happily inside him.

“Well I guess we oughta get ready!” Prompto said. He placed Solis down before crouching to his level as he spoke to the boy. “What say we have a little race? Last one to the entrance gets to buy the winner candy?”

Solis threw his arms up. “Yeah! You’re on!”

He started to run out of the door before suddenly pausing, turning back to give Ignis and Gladio their hugs. Smiling, both alpha and omega wrapped him up tight in their arms before releasing him, allowing him to transform into a small fluffy black wolf pup.

Prompto followed suit, giving Solis a small head start before transforming himself into a large white and blond wolf. He shook out his fur and then pattered after the pup at a leisure pace. It was clear he was planning on letting Solis win.

“Looks like someone’s gonna be hyped up on candy all day,” Gladio said with an exasperated roll of his eyes. No one missed the small grin on his face, however. “Did I ever mention we spoil him?”

“Just about every day?” Noctis offered, grinning amusedly.

“He is a prince, after all. It’s no wonder he's a bit spoiled,” Ignis said. He rubbed his belly absentmindedly, wondering just how spoiled their daughter would be. He'd already guessed she'll probably be treated as a princess despite her sire not being the king. Knowing his mates, they wouldn’t care. They'd give her the world. They’d give both of their children the world. And once Prompto had a chance to sire, the number would rise.

Ignis mentally prepared himself for the mess he'd have to put up with when that time came.

-o-o-o-o-

It hadn’t taken long for everyone to prepare for their impromptu overnight trip and then crowd into the Regalia. Noctis volunteered to drive, something the others would have protested years ago but now were far more comfortable with. Ignis' first pregnancy had already taught him to be careful behind the wheel and that cautious behavior stuck with him. Prompto had sat shotgun as usual while Ignis and Gladio sat in the back with Solis in his carseat between them, pointing in wonder at the sights outside of the city. It had taken them an entire day to reach Caem with minimal stopping and a switch in the driver’s seat between Noctis and Prompto for the last stretch. Solis had been surprisingly good about it. He squirmed, certainly, but he was easily able to occupy himself with his phone games for a while and had taken a long nap against Ignis' side for a long while. He'd only complained twice: once fpr a bathroom break and again for another bathroom break as well as a food break on top of it. For the most part, he was too excited to be outside the city to give the usual roadtrip woes.

When they'd arrived at the house, it was almost nightfall. The sun was low in the sky, not quite dusk but close enough to need lights turned on. Prompto and Gladio walked into the house to set it up for everyone’s stay, Noctis opening the door to help Ignis out before picking Solis up. The five year old looked around with wide eyes, not at all tired after he'd had his nap.

“So, how about dinner first and then I'll teach you how to fish?” Noctis asked him.

“We can’t fish now?” Solis asked.

“Nah, kiddo, we've gotta settle in and eat. And no, you can’t have the candy bar Prompto bought you before dinner.”

“Aww,” the child pouted. Noctis and Ignis shared an amused look before making their way into the house. Solis was set down and allowed to explore as the two adults walked over to the kitchen. Gladio, who had been there placing something in the refrigerator, brushed past them both and went straight for the front door. Curiously, he sent a thumbs up at Noctis. Ignis raised an eyebrow at the beta and received only a shrug in return.

“I suppose I should be starting on dinner then?” he asked, letting it go for now.

“Nope. You get to put your feet up while we set things up,” Noctis said. He turned and called to the upper floor where Prompto and Solis had both made themselves at home. “Sol! Come keep Mom company.”

There was an excited patter of small feet, more than two this time, as Solis ran down the stairs in his wolf form. Ignis was half torn between protesting Noctis' too-gentle treatment of him and cuddling up with his son.

The cuddles won out, predictably. He'd give Noct an earful later.

Ignis watched as both Noctis and Prompto walked back out of the house, Prompto holding a bundled up blanket in his arms. Even with his enhanced hearing, it was difficult to make out what was going on with the trio outside. Solis was wiggling into Ignis' arms, demanding attention, and the omega found himself focusing more on his son instead, leaving the activities of his pack mates a mystery. It wasn’t until almost ten minutes after they'd arrived that Prompto came to retrieve Ignis and Solis, pulling the pup out of Ignis' arms and setting him down before helping his mate up.

“Human form, kiddo. We're not eating anything you can stomach like that,” he threw over his shoulder as he and Ignis walked out of the door. Solis yipped at them before transforming back.

“Okay, but Daddy you have run with me later. I know you let me win the race. I _know_ it!”

Prompto laughed. “I was that see-through, huh? Alright kiddo, both me and Papa will run with you tomorrow morning. How's that sound?”

Solis agreed readily to the promise of running and playing along the Caem beach with Prompto and Gladio. He ran outside after the other two, swerving around them when he had the space and following the scent of his other two fathers. Both of whom were found setting up a small picnic atop the blanket Prompto had previously held bundled up in his arms, laying food out of the baskets and placing plates on the fabric. Solis all but sprinted over to the blanket, throwing himself onto it as he looked around excitedly at the food being spread out. Gladio reached over and ruffled his hair playfully, laughing when Solis pressed his head further into his large palm. Prompto helped Ignis sit on the mattress, ignoring the omega’s annoyed huff. Ignis looked over all of them, an eyebrow raised.

“Alright, how long had you all been planning this?” he asked. His pack mates all donned sheepish looks.

“A while?” Noctis said, inflecting his words nervously.

“In our defense, how easily would you have let us have this trip if we hadn’t pushed it on you so suddenly?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah, you did need some R&R after all. But you’re also so deep into your work,” Prompto added.

“Yes, because that’s how I’ll relax. A trip out of nowhere and a kingdom left to fend for itself.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, scooting over and collecting the grumpy advisor in his arms again. “Don’t even start. Just forget the details and enjoy the trip.”

“And anyway, it’s _my_ kingdom and I’m _your_ king. And I’m ordering you to lay back and enjoy yourself,” Noctis said, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Ignis’ lips.

“Smooth, Majesty,” came Gladio’s snarky reply. Noctis only grinned before leaning further to plant a kiss on the alpha as well.

“I know I am.”

“Ahem,” Prompto cut in, puckering his lips comically. Noctis looked at him for a moment before poking him in the nose, leaving the blond alpha’s freckled nose wrinkling.

“Fine then, I’ll get my smooches elsewhere,” he huffed, leaning over as well to place his lips against Ignis’. Solis sat squished between all of them, watching them expectantly. He got his smooches too.

They spent the rest of their evening enjoying a dinner prepared by the castle cooks, filled with everyone’s favorite foods cooked to perfection. Everyone enjoyed their meal, laughing and smiling and playing with their son, sharing stories and brushing fingers against skin as if to reinforce their closeness. A few times mating marks were traced fondly. Ignis found himself leaning into Gladio, watching as Noctis took Solis off to the pier to teach Solis how to fish. Prompto stayed behind to help clean up, and the three…well, four really, walked back into the house to wait for the remainder of their family. For about half an hour before Gladio was sent to fetch both of them lest Noctis stay out there forever fishing all of the fish out of the sea.

All three returned quickly, none the worse for wear. In fact, Solis had the biggest smile on his face as he showed off the fish he caught all on his own. His excitement was contagious, all four adults smiling as well as they congratulated him. Though it seemed it was contagious with _everyone_ as Ignis let out a pained grunt and felt at his stomach. Solis watched him cautiously.

"Mommy are you ok?" he asked.

"I’m quite fine. It seems even your sister is happy with your catch,” Ignis smiled, though it was a bit stiff with ache. “Do you want to feel it?"  

Nodding, Solis reached out and placed his hand on Ignis’ belly, gasping when he felt a kick. Eyes wide, he placed the other hand next to his first, waiting for something to happen.

“Is she gonna do it again?” he asked, looking back at his fathers. Before they could answer, he looked straight at Ignis’ baby bump. “Lethia, can you hear me? Are you gonna move again?”

Another sign of movement made itself known as the baby responded to her older brother’s voice. It was uncomfortable for Ignis, but not as painful as the first kick. And either way he found himself smiling softly at watching his children interact. She certainly heard him, and not only that but recognized him. Solis seemed to realize this as well, moving closer until his cheek was pressed up against Ignis’ stomach and his eyes were closed in content. He was quickly scooped up by Gladio before he managed to fall asleep standing up, something he’d been known to do before when he felt peaceful enough.

"Alright, kiddo lets get you to bed." Gladio stated, hefting Solis properly into his arms.

"Good night Lethia. Goodnight Mommy, and Dad, and Daddy, and Papa..." Solis mumbled, yawning as he waved his tiny fingers at each person before being carried up to the room.

“I think it’s time for all of us to turn in,” Noctis said in the quiet atmosphere that was left. Prompto nodded in agreement, stretching his arms over his head.

“Not arguing with you there,” he said before grabbing both Noctis and Ignis’ hands. All three followed Gladio and Solis up the stairs and into the room, ready to rest for the next day. Another day to enjoy themselves. Another day to relax. Another day to focus on the pack. On family.


End file.
